callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Viet Cong
The Viet Cong (Vietnamese: Việt Cộng) or National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam is a paramilitary faction that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. American soldiers referred to the Viet Cong as Victor Charlie or VC. "Victor" and "Charlie" are both letters in the NATO phonetic alphabet. "Charlie" referred to communist forces in general, both Viet Cong and the North Vietnamese Army. As a guerrilla force consisting of Communist sympathizers, the Viet Cong should not be confused with the NVA, the regular army of North Vietnam. The Viet Cong demonstrate less proficiency with combat than their more trained counterparts. This is evident in their fighting strategies, often spraying bullets from behind cover in a style similar to the Brazilian Militia, although they are still deadly in numbers (Such as "Payback"). Their style of attack resembles the Banzai Charge of the Imperial Japanese Army because they sometimes run straight to the player and melee him. They even have a machete on some occasions. They are the secondary antagonists of the campaign in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is implied that the Viet Cong have a strong relationship with the Soviet Union, particularly working with Spetsnaz units. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Viet Cong are seen in three levels: "Victor Charlie", "Crash Site", and "Payback". They do not have formal military uniforms because they are guerrilla fighters. They only tied a piece of red rope on their left arm to distinguish themselves from the others (i.e. civilians). They are commonly seen wearing green pith helmets with leaves for camouflage and head protection, or bandannas, flannel work outfits, or they are shirtless leaving them susceptible to chest shots, and wear sandals, which expose feet and toes to shots and the muddy environment. By these descriptions, it can be seen that they have risky and crude "uniforms." By not wearing body armor of any kind, as well as (usually) no head protection, it would be safe to assume they are easy to take down, but they are no easier than any other "standard" enemies. On very rare occasions they are wearing something that looks like an improvised ghillie suit. In "Victor Charlie", the player explores the tunnels used by the Viet Cong, with Alex Mason and Swift acting as tunnel rats. The Viet Cong fighters attempt to ambush and intercept the Americans along the way. In "Payback", the Viet Cong forces American prisoners to play Russian roulette, with a bookie taking bets on who dies first. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The Viet Cong appear in the level "Welcome To The Jungle", "Light it up!", "River Raiders", and "Last Heli Out". They also appear as zombies in the map The Temple. Black ops 2 The Viet cong make a minor appearance in the Campaign mode where one appears to be killed by Woods in one of his flashbacks. Weapons The Viet Cong appear to have a more variety of weapons than their North Vietnamese counterparts due to their closer relation to Dragovich and Kravchenko, who presumably supply them with Russian-made weapons. *AK-47 *RPK *RPG-7 *Knife *Makarov *Olympia *Skorpion *AK-74u *KS-23 *Dragunov *Machete Trivia *There are sometimes character models for the Viet Cong exclusive to certain scenes, such as the sleeping Viet Cong guards in "Victor Charlie", whose models never appear in normal fighting throughout the campaign. Another model for the Viet Cong are the ones in "Payback" during the Russian Roulette scene, where there is a Viet Cong that is bald, and has no webbing of any sort. He also looks somewhat more slender than other Viet Cong. *The Scavenger and Ghost perk for the NVA in multiplayer strongly resemble some of the Viet Congs character models seen in the campaign. *They are not a playable faction in multiplayer. *It is often thought that they are zombies in the map Shangri-La due to their similar appearances with the zombies, (Such as the Shrieker Zombie) but this is not the case, as the map takes somewhere in the Himilayas. *The Viet Cong make a brief cameo appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in the cutscene where Woods escapes from Da Nang. Gallery Viet Cong Firing BO.png|A Viet Cong fighter firing at downed SOG operatives Black Ops Viet Cong Running.png|Viet Cong fighters running in a jungle. Viet Cong AK-47 Spray BO.jpg|A Viet Cong with an AK-47 Viet Cong Asleep BO.png|A Viet Cong fighter sleeping in a hammock. Viet Cong AK-47 BO.jpg|A Viet Cong guard holding an AK-47 with an ACOG scope Viet Cong Stabs Swift BO.jpg|A Viet Cong guerrilla stabbing Swift Viet Cong Soldiers BO.jpg|Two Viet Cong guerrillas Viet Cong Machete BO.jpg|A Viet Cong fighter charging with a machete Viet Cong Rare Model BO.png|One of the rare VC models found in "Victor Charlie" Viet Cong POWs BO.png|Viet Cong prisoners in "Crash Site" es:Viet Cong Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS)